Three Little Girls
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: All Betty Munroe wanted for her birthday was a camera... T for pervasive creeper-ocity.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Little Girls.**

**I own absolutely nuttin'. But I own my cat. heh heh heh...**

* * *

><p>All Betty Munroe wanted for her 9th birthday was her very own digital camera.<p>

It was the Munroe family's first September in Denton. They had moved from Louisiana when Darryl got a job as a therapist. Betty and her sisters, Britney, Sabrina and Delancey, and her brothers, Kellyn and Jesse were excited to start at a new school, and her mother, Savannah was looking forward to her new book club meetings and joining the PTA at the new school.

When Betty opened her presents at her family party, she found a camera wrapped in a red silk scarf and another small box. It was a box of small, plastic dolls, each about six inches tall.

"Wow, momma, nice." Betty smirked sarcastically, glancing briefly at the dolls; One had short red hair and was wearing a cheerleading uniform, complete with two pompoms, an athletic-but-girly pose and a huge 01 on the front of the top, another had dirty blonde hair in a tight bun with two little curls hanging down on either side, she was wearing a tutu and pointe shoes, and the last doll had long red hair with a black bow at the back, and a black and white dress.

"They reminded me of your sisters." said Savannah, examining her fingernails, "And that scarf with look _daaaaarling_ with your new school uniform, Elizabeth."

...

After Betty had opened all her presents, she started zipping around the new house, snapping pictures of anything available. She thought it was 'artistical'. Kellyn and Jesse thought it was 'adorably pathetic'. Betty's dolls seemed to stare intently around, surveying the new house.

It was a 'real beaut' according to Darryl. It had been immensely expensive and Betty's parents were ready to flaunt it at any chance they got. Many of the walls were made of glass and the floor was a light, yellow-ish beige hardwood. It made Betty feel cold. Especially when she sat on the cold, chrome-edged dinner table in shorts.

* * *

><p>A few days passed before it was time for Betty's birthday party. She had become quite popular at school as the 'Skinny Little Girl with the Mod Haircut'. She had made three good friends in one core group, Macy Struthers, Nation McKinley, and Laura Ansalong, they were going to have a sleepover.<p>

Betty was cleaning her room when she noticed her dolls. The little cheerleader looked a little different. Her position looked different, Betty picked her up and adjusted her arm back down, then noticed her other dolls, the ballerina was bent over farther and the little goth slut had one hand tangled into her long red hair.

"Kellyn!" Betty cursed under her breath, she stomped into Kellyn's room,

"Hey there, Betty."

"Kellyn, have you been messing with my dolls?" Kellyn shrugged and went back to reading the Playboy that he'd smuggled past Savannah. Betty went back to her room as the guests started arriving.

.!.!.!.!.

Betty brought her friends back up to her room after they had cake, the four girls sat around reading pre-teen gossip magazines until Macy finally declared,

"Oh, Betty! What lovely dolls!"

"Yeah!" said Nation,

"Where'd you get 'em?" asked Laura,

"Oh, my mom."

"They're so pretty!" said Nation, picking up the goth girl, "I wonder where she got them..."

"Probably just some random store."

"Gosh, I think you can only find vintage dolls like _these_ at... second-hand stores." said Laura, picking up the cheerleader, Macy held the ballerina,

"Since when do we play with dolls?" scoffed Betty,

"Who says we're playing with them? We're admiring them. Like _teenagers_."

At the mention of the T-word, Betty slunk around and sat on her bed, glancing at the doll in Nation's plastic-bracelet-adorned hand. The doll seemed to glance back. And _smirk._

_I really need to cut down on the sugar._ Betty thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The girls were all sleeping on Betty's bedroom floor when they heard the noise. Laura heard it first. It was a tiny voice coming from Betty's bed. It sounded like a little girl singing.<p>

_Little Randy, mean as hell  
><em>_pushed his sister in a well  
>Mommy said while drawing water,<br>__'My, it's hard to raise a daughter!'._

"Holy creeper!" said Macy,

"Keep it down over there!" said Nation. Two seconds passed before she screamed,

"What is it?"

"Something just bit me!"

"Bit you?"

"Yes!" Betty stood up and turned a light on, Nation's right arm had two tiny puncture marks in it,

"It was probably just a mouse." Betty whined, "Now go back to sleep."

"EW! I NEED A TETANUS SHOT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Little Girls.**

**I own absolutely nuttin'. But I own my cat. heh heh heh...**

* * *

><p>Over the course of two days, Betty used up most of the memory on her camera. This was a problem. Her parents had both promised at different times that they would help her get the pictures onto the computer but they hadn't followed through. Betty spent most her time building forts in her room with her friends or building cities for her birthday dolls, Barbies, Polly Pockets, Bratz, her Blythe doll and her American Girl, Emily with shoeboxes, her Barbie house and a huge cardboard abomination she'd found in the basement. Kellyn and Jesse tramped around the house all day, Britney and Sabrina were out with friends most of the time and Betty didn't want to hang out with Delancey and her high school friends.<p>

Finally it was time for bed. Betty was exhausted after a long day of looking for something to do. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a tiny scratching sound across the room, she jumped out of bed and ran into her parents' room as fast as she could.

"MOMMA, MOMMA, MOMMA, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUPPPP!"

"Betty... go to sleep." Savannah sat up in bed, "You know how late it is?"

"No, can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"WHY?"

"'Cause, I don't want the mouses to get me." Savannah smacked her hand against her forehead,

"It's _mice._ The word is _mice,_ Betty. MICE."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASE?"

"AUGH! FINE! GET IN!" Betty climbed into bed next to Savannah, as she was falling asleep, she was sure she could see the door closing.


End file.
